1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the inventive concept of the present disclosure relate to a method and system for storing metadata of a log-structured file system.
2. Description of Related Art
A NAND flash memory is widely used as a storage device in an embedded system because of low cost, low power consumption, small size and high impact resistance. A NAND flash memory has very different characteristics from a disk, which is a typical storage device, and there are many limitations to its usage. In particular, it is basically impossible to perform an in-place update of a flash memory due to the erase-before-write limitation.
Recently, to overcome the limitations of the NAND flash memory, storage devices manufactured by combining a controller for driving a flash translation layer (FTL) and a flash memory have been in widespread use. Such storage device is called an FTL-based storage device, for example, a SSD, a USB memory, and an SD card. When an FTL is present under a file system, a storage device may work properly since the FTL performs an in-place update. However, costs for performance necessary for the FTL to perform the in-place update may also be increased.